Salem
Salem is the main antagonist in the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Her agent, Tyrian, referred to her as, "the Queen." Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Salem vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Salem Vs Kishin Asura * Salem VS Yellow Diamond * Makuta Teridax vs. Salem 'Possible Opponents' * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darkseid * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Innominat (Tales of Berseria) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Lord Zedd * Magus * Maleficent (Disney) * Master Org * Moira * Nekron * Queen Bansheera * Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Rita Repulsa * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Shinnok * Sindel * Teridax (BIONICLE) * Thanos (Marvel) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) *Megatronus Prime #REDIRECT Megatronus Prime (aka The Fallen)]] History Little is presently known about the history of the woman known as Salem, except that she seems to be a longstanding opponent of Professor Ozpin. She may be quite old, judging by the fact that she is very knowledgeable about the world of Remnant, and its forgotten history. At some point, she embarked on a mission to destroy all humans on Remnant, and to that end, she began assembling a coterie of people to act as her agents. Salem works behind the scenes, through her agents, furthering a plan that only she truly understands. One of Salem’s most successful agents is Cinder Fall. Among the known successes that Salem has enjoyed have been the death of the Fall Maiden and the acquisition of her power by Cinder, the destruction of Beacon Academy, and possibly the death of its headmaster, Professor Ozpin. At this time, Salem seems at least somewhat dubious of Cinder’s claim to have killed Ozpin. At least one agent of Salem is currently searching the ruins of Beacon Academy for the relic that is secreted there. At the same time, Salem is moving forward with her next target, Haven Academy, in the Kingdom of Mistral. Death Battle Info Appearance Salem looks generally human, but her skin is literally white, with what appears to be purple veins crossing it. Her eyes are black, while her irises are red and appear to glow. It has been suggested that her appearance matches that of the Grimm, leading to speculation that she is either a human Grimm or alternatively the source of all Grimm. Powers and Abilities * As of the end of Volume 3, Salem's powers have not yet been revealed, though she does seem to identify herself as an old enemy of Professor Ozpin. * Stated by Qrow, it would take himself, Raven, Oobleck and Glynda together to stand a chance at defeating Salem. * Should be superior to Cinder, even with the powers of the Fall Maiden. Known Associates of Salem * Agents ** Cinder Fall *** Emerald Sustrai *** Mercury Black *** Neopolitan *** Roman Torchwick ** Hazel Rainart ** Tyrian Callows ** Doctor Arthur Watts * Allies ** Adam Taurus - Adam has worked with Salem, but he does not consider himself under Salem's command. * Grimm – Raven Branwen identified Salem as the “Master” of the Grimm, while Hunter Qrow Branwen claimed that he had "seen the things she's made," and "they are fear." Also, it has been shown that Grimm spawns near her castle. As such, it seems likely that all Grimm actually acts under her command. For example, Salem was seen to be ordering a floating jellyfish-like Grimm, called a Seer, and she has used Grimm in Cinder's training. Gallery Salem from RWBY Volume 4 Intro.PNG|Salem from the RWBY Volume 4: Intro. Hazel_Rainart.png|Hazel Rainart. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Main Antagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Villains Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Old Combatants